


Simple Things

by seungsols



Series: Sweeter Than Honey [17]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: It’s the simple things that matter.





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> #princeHOSHIday

There was a knock at the door to the bedroom but Soonyoung’s concentration on his screen in the dimly lit atmosphere made it easy for him to neglect the sounds. Junhui carefully twisted the door and peeped his head inside. He smiled at the sight of Soonyoung in bed and glued to his phone while the only part of Soonyoung that was glowing, figuratively and literally, was his face of concentration.

“Cute,” Junhui snickered to himself as he closed the door behind him and made his way to the bed. Soonyoung grunted in frustration and rolled from his back to his right side, facing the other way from Junhui who blinked at him in shock as he gently set his body on the mattress. “Well if you didn’t want to cuddle, you could have just told me.”

Soonyoung squealed in shock and looked up at him with wide eyes as he was munching on his chips. “I’m sorry… I didn’t hear you come in.” Junhui scooted closer to Soonyoung and moved Soonyoung’s head from the pillow to his thighs as Junhui ran his delicate fingers through the strands of Soonyoung’s hair, a motion that always seemed to calm him down. 

“Stressing out?” Junhui questioned as he hummed.

“Everything’s just building up right now, I guess…”

Junhui looked down at his partner with a worried expression at how Soonyoung’s eyebrows were scrunched up and his face displayed how stressed he was about everything. Not to mention how Soonyoung weren’t smiling, something Junhui loves seeing displayed on Soonyoung’s face. “Why don’t you take a little break, hm? It’s already past midnight.”

Soonyoung shook his head against Junhui before sitting up with another stressed out sigh. “No, no, I really have to answer these emails. I hate when people get on my ass about not answering promptly.”

“Like Wonwoo?”

“Junnie, remember when you jokingly said you would steal his cat when he first got it?” Soonyoung asked. Junhui nodded, remembering how often Wonwoo’s cat always seemed to be drawn to him instead of his owner. “You should have just stolen his cat from him while you had the chance.”

Junhui couldn’t help but laugh at Soonyoung’s comical yet subtly aggressive comment. “He’s not on his laptop all the time like you, you know that.”

“Well, he should be on it more or I'll kick his butt the next time we see him!”

“Or,” Junhui said as he got up and grab a hoodie from the closet after feeling a draft, “I could make a script that emails him pictures of dogs every second for an hour.”

Soonyoung gasped and blinked up at him. “Junnie… that's brilliant.” The two of them laughed at the thought. Junhui made his way out after pulling and adjusting the hoodie on his torso, walking back to the bed. He brushed Soonyoung’s bangs out of his face and leaned down to kiss the top of his head lovingly and gently. 

With a squeal from his partner, Junhui grinned in satisfaction of making Soonyoung blush. He sat on his side of the bed and pulled his laptop from the bedside table near him. “Why don't you at least take a break from emails and nap, hm? I'll wake you up in an hour.”

“You're staying up?” Soonyoung asked a bit worried.

“Just have some business to take care of, but nothing too stressful.” After putting on his glasses and adjusting it on the bridge of his nose, Junhui opened and turned on his laptop. He waited for it to load and he looked over at Soonyoung who was lying down close to him. Soonyoung pouted up at his partner, to which Junhui responded to a sincere smile as he caressed Soonyoung’s cheek with the back of his hand. “Go ahead, just close your eyes.”

“Easier said than done.”

Rolling his eyes, Junhui sighed. “So stubborn,” he mumbled. Junhui’s hand danced back to Soonyoung’s hair and ran them through with long strokes that seemed to make Soonyoung’s eyes flutter, a sign that he was, indeed, tired. “You're overworking yourself, babe.”

“I'm not,” Soonyoung yawned as he nuzzled into him. Junhui muttered under his breath to himself how his plan was actually working. 

“I'll treat you out tomorrow,” Junhui promised. “You like cafes, right? We'll go to your favourite and I'll buy your favourite latte there, hm?”  He saw how Soonyoung was already dozing off and slowly took his hand off of his partner’s head and back to the keyboard to start typing on the document he needed to work on.

Soonyoung hummed as his eyes were already closed. “That sounds awfully nice.”

“And then tomorrow night, how about a bottle of champagne before we sneak into Wonwoo’s complex to play with Mittens and overlook at the city skyline.”

Giggling, Soonyoung nodded against him with a small yawn. “Now you're speaking my language.” Junhui looked at Soonyoung fondly as he slowly drifted. It wasn’t long before their bedroom was filled with the sounds of Soonyoung snoring, the gentle rain from outside the window, and Junhui lightly typing on the keyboard.

Junhui nodded to himself as one hand went back and continued to play with Soonyoung’s hair and the other continued to type on his laptop, the only multitasking Junhui enjoyed. It was a bit tricky but Junhui felt it was worth it if it meant he could show his affection to Soonyoung.

Looking over at his fast asleep partner, Junhui felt his cheeks grow warmer. He took a deep breath and sighed. “Soon, I know you're asleep,” he whispered, as he felt his heart beat slightly faster, “but I just want to thank you.” He glanced over from his screen and couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. “I feel like I owe you my life for what you've done for me. Not just physically… but… you just make me… happy. You make me very happy.”

Soonyoung shifted and moved so that his legs were tucked to his chest and his ankles wrapped around Junhui’s leg. It was a cute sight, Junhui couldn't help but sneak a picture on his phone.

“And you ask why I always manage to take pictures of you without knowing,” Junhui chuckled quietly. He looked back at the screen and sighed. “Thank you for being my sun through the rain. I'll return that love to you,” he promised. “I'll do my best for you because that's what you've always done for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to release a small little ficlet for Soon's special day. Happy birthday, Broshi! \\(' 0 ')/


End file.
